Eh? Astaga!
by Nana Yuuki
Summary: Melakukan ciuman pertama dan malam pertama di saat bersamaan. Untuk orang yang saling mencintai itu hal wajar. Tapi, bagaimana jika mereka melakukan hal itu tanpa saling mengenal? Satu nasehat untuk kalian. Hindari alkohol atau kalian bisa berakhir seperti mereka!
1. Chapter 1

**Eh? Astaga!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto hanya milik Kishimoto sensei, aku hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

 **Pairing: NaruHina**

 **Genre: Romance and humor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oi teme! Apa benar kenalanmu itu akan datang?" seru Naruto tidak sabaran.

"Sabar dobe, masih kurang lima belas menit sebelum waktu pertemuan. Gadis itu pasti datang." balas Sasuke melirik jam tangan mahalnya.

Naruto tidak membalas Sasuke. Ia lebih memilih mengedarkan pandanganya pada di sekitar tempat yang ribut itu. Musik bergema dengan lantang namun jumlah orang di klub itu masih bisa dihitung dengan jari. Kalau bukan karena ajakan Sasuke yang ingin menemui kenalan dunia mayanya, Naruto akan lebih memilih tidur dari pada berada di tempat yang sebentar lagi akan dipenuhi dengan bau alkohol ini.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin ini tempatnya Sakura-chan?" tanya seorang gadis manis berwajah bak boneka porselen pada temannya yang berambut gulali imut.

"Benar ini tempatnya Hinata-chan. Ayo masuk." ajak Sakura setelah melihat ponselnya.

"Ta-tapi, apa tidak berbahaya? Lagi pula kau juga tidak mengenal pria itu bukan? Kita pulang saja." Hinata menghentikan jalannya.

"Sekarang memang belum, tapi sebentar lagi aku akan mengenalnya. Jangan berfikir negatif Hinata-chan, ini baru jam delapan. Klub malam akan ramai setelah jam sepuluh lebih." ujar Sakura mencoba membujuk Hinata. Namun melihat Hinata masih diam Sakura memilih trik selanjutnya.

"Atau, kalau kau tidak mau masuk aku sendiri yang akan menemuinya." ujar Sakura lagi karena tidak melihat adanya respon Hinata sambil melenggang masuk.

Hinata menatap pintu masuk klub malam itu dengan waspada. Jika saja bukan karena Sakura adalah sahabatnya ia tidak akan mau melangkahkan kaki masuk ke tempat yang menurutnya berbahaya itu untuk mengikuti Sakura.

.

.

.

.

"Mana minumanku?!" tanya Naruto gusar. Tengorokannya kering karena belum minum apapun sejak pulang kantor tadi.

"Oi dobe, sabarlah sedikit." balas Sasuke yang berkutat dengan ponselnya. Mengetik beberapa kata lalu tersenyum kecil. Sementara bartender menyajikan dua gelas yang isinya berwarna sama tapi berbeda.

"Terimakasih." ucap Naruto singkat kemudian menyambar gelas itu tanpa bertanya lebih dulu.

"Gadis itu sudah sampai." perkataan Sasuke membuat Naruto yang hampir menengguk minuman itu membatalkan niatnya.

"Mana teme?" safir Naruto berkeliling berupaya melihat orang yang Sasuke maksud.

"Masih diparkiran dobe. Katanya ia sedang membujuk temannya untuk masuk."

"Oh." Naruto berujar singkat dan melupakan minumannya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau aku menunggu di mana?" tanya Hinata menatap tempat remang-remang namun full musik itu. Memastikan bahwa tempat itu memang belum dipenuhi oleh orang-orang pecinta dunia malam.

"Di sana saja." Sakura menunjuk pojok kanan klub. Di sana ada sofa dan meja yang cukup tersembunyi.

Hinata mengangguk setuju dan kedua gadis itu berjalan santai menuju meja yang mereka mau. Beberapa orang menatap mereka aneh. Pasalnya karena kedua gadis itu mengenakan pakaian yang sangat sopan untuk sebuah klub malam. Sakura memakai dress pink selutut kemudian luarnya masih dibalut jaket pink kesayangannya. Sedangkan Hinata mengenakan rok span selutut, blaser putih dengan dalaman ungu pucat. Bisa dipastikan mereka berdua juga baru pulang kerja.

"Sebelum aku pergi kau pesanlah sesuatu dulu." tawar Sakura.

"Tidak usah Sakura-chan. Mungkin semua yang ada di sini mengandung alkohol." tolak Hinata.

"Ayolah, aku yang traktir." Sakura masih gigih menawarkan meskipun Hinata menolak. Sakura merasa tidak enak karena Hinata menunggunya tanpa apapun. Setidaknya segelas air putih bisa menemani Hinata.

"Bagaimana dengan coklat? Sekotak coklat pasti aman bukan?" saran Sakura. Hinata menimbang-nimbang tawaran Sakura. Di dalam tasnya ada jus jeruk botolan yang dibelinya tadi. Lagi pula kecil kemungkinan coklat mengandung kadar alkohol tinggi. Pasti kadarnya rendah ditambah lagi Hinata tidak ingin terlalu banyak berfikir sebab Sakura pasti akan terus memaksanya.

"Baiklah, itu saja."

"Oke akan ku belikan, tunggu sebentar ya." Sakura berujar riang lalu beranjak untuk membelikan sekotak coklat bagi Hinata. Semenit kemudian Sakura datang membawa pesanan Hinata.

"Terimakasih Sakura-chan." ujar Hinata sembari menerima coklat dari Sakura.

"Hm, sekarang aku pergi dulu. Sasuke pasti sudah menungguku." Sakura langsung pegi setelah mendapat anggukan setuju Hinata. Hinata bersikeras tidak mau ikut menemui kenalan Sakura. Ia hanya ingin menemani Sakura dan mengawasi lewat ponsel dan jika sampai Sakura tidak membalas pesannya Hinata akan langsung mencarinya dan menyeret Sakura dari tempat itu.

'Um, rasanya sedikit aneh. Apa karena coklat ini mengandung sedikit alkohol ya? Tapi rasanya enak.' batin Hinata sambil memakan sebutir coklat. Meski rasanya aneh Hinata tetap memakan coklatnya yang lain seolah sudah kecanduan. Hinata yang polos itu malangnya tidak tahu jika enam butir coklat sebesar telur puyuh dalam kotak itu mengandung alkohol yang cukup tinggi untuk membuat mabuk.

.

.

.

.

"Arghhh! Teme kenapa gadis itu lama sekali sih?!" seru Naruto tidak sabar.

"Yang punya janji itu aku dobe. Kenapa malah kau yang tidak sabaran?"

Naruto membalas perkataan jutek Sasuke dengan dengusan sebal. Kemudian tangannya meraih gelas yang tadi diletakkannya dan meminum isinya sekali teguk karena rasa haus kembali melandanya.

"Huek! Rasanya aneh sekali! Bukannya tadi aku minta soda?" Naruto mengeluh karena minuman itu bukannya meredakan rasa hausnya malah membuat tenggorokkannya serasa terbakar karena pahit.

"Apa? Aneh?" Sasuke yang terkejut mendengar keluhan Naruto langsung mengambil gelas yang masih berisi dan mencicipinya sedikit.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh dobe! Mestinya kau coba sedikit dulu bukan langsung menghabiskannya. Ini minumanmu yang kau minum tadi itu alkohol milikku."

"Apa?!" teriak Naruto lalu menyambar gelas di tangan Sasuke.

"Aku pesan minuman yang sama lagi." pinta Sasuke pada bartender. Sedang Naruto menengguk minuman yang seharusnya dengan lega.

"Kau benar teme. Aku juga pesan soda satu lagi." ujar Naruto meletakkan gelasnya kembali.

Drrtt... Drrtt...

Sasuke hampir menengguk minumannya yang baru ketika ponselnya bergetar. Refleks Sasuke meletakkan kembali minumannya di sebelah gelas Naruto yang juga sudah diisi.

"Dia sudah di sini dobe." kata Sasuke membaca deretan kata di ponselnya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Kali ini dia benar-benar sudah masuk kan?" Naruto bertanya ketus. Ia masih kesal karena gadis itu lama sekali. Perlahan Naruto mulai merasakan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut dan perasaannya mulai tidak karuan. Tentu saja ini karena efek minuman Sasuke yang kadar alkoholnya cukup tinggi diminumnnya tadi.

"Itu dia orangnya." Sasuke berdiri menyambut gadis berambut pink yang sedang melambaikan tangan padanya.

'Oh, ternyata gadis itu.' batin Naruto mengamati Sakura yang mendekat.

"Hai, aku Haruno Sakura." Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Uciha Sasuke." balas Sasuke menyambut tangan Sakura.

"Dobe, ini dia gadis itu." Sasuke menggeser badannya membiarkan Sakura melihat Naruto.

"Aku Haruno Sakura." Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya pada Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto." balas Naruto dengan senyuman lima jarinya. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya heran namun ditepisnya jauh-jauh pemikiran negatif tentang sahabatnya itu.

"Ayo duduk." Sasuke mempersilahkan Sakura duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"Mana temanmu?" tanya Sasuke basa-basi setelah Sakura duduk.

"Dia tidak mau ikut bergabung. Temanku itu pemalu, dia menungguku di meja yang ada di pojok." Sakura menunjuk arah meja Hinata yang tidak kelihatan.

Sasuke dan Sakura mulai asyik dengan obrolan ringan mereka dan melupakan Naruto. Sementara Naruto merasa kepalanya makin berat dan pusing. Inilah salah satu alasan Naruto benci tempat hiburan malam. Ia tidak tahan alkohol.

"Mungkin aku harus minum lagi, siapa tahu perasaanku membaik." batin Naruto lalu kembali mengangkat gelas secara asal dan menenggaknya. Ketika minuman itu masuk dengan mulus melalui kerongkongannya Naruto terkejut karena salah mengambil minuman lagi. Wajahnya sudah memerah dan perasaannya mulai melayang.

Naruto mulai mabuk.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rasanya benar-benar aneh." guman Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Apa yang dikatakannya tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk menghabiskan bulatan coklat terakhirnya lalu menengguk jus jeruk botolnya sampai tandas. Wajah Hinata juga mulai memerah dan perasaannya melayang. Sepertinya ia juga mulai mabuk.

"Mungkin aku kelelahan dan butuh tidur. Aku harus pulang." batin Hinata seraya mengambil ponsel dari tasnya dan mengetik pesan berupa permohonan maaf untuk Sakura karena tidak bisa menemaninya pulang akibat kepalanya sakit.

Setelah memastikan pesannya terkirim Hinata lalu membereskan tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu dengan oleng.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu kepala Naruto makin berdenyut-denyut tidak nyaman namun ia masih sadar.

"Teme, aku pulang. Kepalaku sakit."

"Ah? Kenapa ce..." ucapan Sasuke terputus karena melihat rona kemerahan di wajah tan Naruto.

"Kau kenapa dobe?"

"Maaf teme, aku menghabiskan minumanmu lagi." balas Naruto menyesal sementara Sasuke menatapnya khawatir. Sasuke tahu Naruto tidak kuat minum, makanya dua gelas bisa langsung membuatnya mabuk.

"Hm. Masalahnya kau bisa menyetir dalam kondisi ini?"

"Aku masih sadar kok teme." ujar Naruto meyakinkan.

"Aku pulang dulu, ne, Sakura." pamit Naruto pada Sakura yang sedang membalas pesan Hinata.

"Sasuke, temanku juga pulang. Apa sebentar kau bisa mengantarku?" tanya Sakura penuh harap ketika Naruto berlalu.

"Tentu saja." Sasuke masih menatap punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh. Kekhawatirannya dibuang jauh-jauh. Sasuke lalu menghadap Sakura lagi dan memulai percakapan mereka yang tertunda.

.

.

.

.

Naruto sekuat tenaga menjaga keseimbangannya agar tidak jatuh karena kepalanya pusing. Naruto tersenyum bangga ketika berhasil mencapai parkiran, sekarang ia hanya perlu mencari mobilnya. Naruto baru saja akan memulai pencariannya ketika seseorang menabraknya dari belakang menyebabkannya hampir tersungkur. Untung saja refleksnya masih bekerja sehingga Naruto bisa menjaga keseimbangannya da juga menangkap orang yang menabraknya. Sedangkan orang itu sudah pasrah karena tahu ia akan bercengkrama dengan aspal. Namun anehnya ia tidak terjatuh malah merasakan ada tangan yang menangkapnya.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan dengan oleng. Bau alkohol mulai menguar dan menyebabkan pusing di kepalanya makin menjadi. Pandangannya berbayang karena rasa pusing. Saat mencapai parkiran Hinata tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Hinata menutup matanya pasrah akan terjatuh. Namun yang dirasakannya bukanlah dinginnya aspal. Melainkan tangan hangat yang kekar. Saat itulah Hinata membuka matanya.

.

.

.

.

Safir bertemu amyst. Pandangan mereka beradu cukup lama mengakibatkan rona di wajah mereka yang awalnya akibat alkohol makin memerah. Jantung mereka berdebar kencang. Tentu saja karena mereka masih setengah sadar.

Naruto menatap gadis berambut indigo dirangkulannya. Mata ungu pucatnya yang indah, kulit putih susunya, hidung mancung kecilnya, pipi tembem imutnya yang kemerahan, serta bibir mungilnya yang berwarna peach. Satu kata yang terfikir oleh Naruto. Cantik. Gadis ini sangat cantik.

Sementara Hinata turut memandang pria yang menangkapnya. Iris biru yang indah. Memancarkan ketegasan dan kehangatan. Tulang pipinya yang keras namun dengan pipi chubby. Pria ini sangat tampan dan juga mempesona.

Entah mengapa dan bagaimana, perlahan namun pasti kedua wajah mereka makin dekat menyisakan beberapa senti. Sedetik kemudian mereka saling tersenyum kemudian bibir mereka menyatu. Awalnya hanya menempel, namun Naruto mulai mengecup, menjilat, serta mengulum bibir Hinata. Membuat Hinata membalas perlakuan Naruto. Walaupun awalnya mereka masih kikuk namun beberapa detik kemudian ciuman mereka berubah menjadi ciuman panas.

Lucunya itu merupakan ciuman pertama bagi Naruto dan Hinata. Dan lebih lucunya mereka berciuman tanpa mengenal satu sama lain.

Ya, mereka tidak saling mengenal.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hohoho!**

 **Nana kembali lagi.**

 **Pertama-tama Nana mohon maaf karena Small Bride belum bisa dilanjutkan. Alasannya cukup konyol sih. Nana malas membuat ulang karena itu akan berbeda dengan yang pertama. Ketikan pertama itu ada di lappy tapi lappyku masih sakit. Belum diobati. Tapi, tenang saja kok, Small Bride tidak akan berhenti di tengah jalan. Hanya saja updatenya lelet.**

 **Ini masih prolognya.**

 **Bagaimana menurut para readers yang budiman?**

 **Masih kurang panjang?**

 **Iya memang sengaja biar kalian penasaran. *ditimpuksendal**

 **Yah, namanya juga prolog jadi pendek.**

 **Di sini idenya berbeda dengan Small Bride yang polos. Di sini NaruHina lebih um, dewasa. Jadi, mereka sudah mengerti konsekuensi dari apa yang mereka perbuat.**

 **Lemon?**

 **Oh, rahasia...**

 **Pokoknya ini beda. Tunggu saja kejutannya.**

 **Akhir kata mohon tinggalkan review. Terserah mau kritik yang sepedas cabe atau saran yang sepanjang rambut Hinata (?). Pokoknya silahkan tinggalkan jejak untuk penyemangat Nana. Flame juga boleh. Berhubung Nana di duta juga sering kena flame jadi bisa dipastikan Nana tahan banting.**

 **Nana permisi.**

 **Salam,**

 **Nana.**

 **Spoler next chapter**

"Ki-kita mau kemana tuan?"

"Jangan panggil aku tuan. Namaku Naruto nona."

"Eh? Astaga! A-apa yang telah kita lakukan?"

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi jangan berbuat mesum di sini tuan."


	2. Chapter 2

span lang="hi-IN" /spanEntah mengapa dan bagaimana, perlahan namun pasti kedua wajah mereka makin dekat menyisakan beberapa senti. Sedetik kemudian mereka saling tersenyum aneh lalu bibir mereka menyatu. Awalnya hanya menempel, namun Naruto mulai mengecup, menjilat, serta mengulum bibir Hinata. Membuat Hinata membalas perlakuan Naruto. Walaupun awalnya mereka masih kikuk namun beberapa detik kemudian ciuman mereka berubah menjadi ciuman panas.

Lucunya itu merupakan ciuman pertama bagi Naruto dan Hinata. Dan lebih lucunya mereka berciuman tanpa mengenal satu sama lain.

Ya, mereka tidak saling mengenal.

Eh? Astaga!

.

Naruto hanya milik Kishimoto sensei, aku hanya meminjam karakternya saja.

Pairing: NaruHina

Genre: Romance and humor .

.

Hinata mulai menegakkan tubuhnya yang sejak tadi ditahan oleh Naruto. Tangannya kini bergelayut manja mengalungi leher Naruto. Terlihat bahwa mereka sangat menikmati rasa dari bibir pasangannya.

Setengah sadar dan tidak. Itulah kondisi mereka saat ini. Naruto bahkan mulai berani menelusuri lekuk tubuh Hinata dengan tangannya. Tangan nakalnya mulai meraba dari bokong Hinata, naik ke pinggul, terus ke pinggang. Merasakan betapa rampingnya pinggang gadis itu. Dan tangannya terus naik. Mereka sepertinya tidak berniat menghentikan ciuman yang sudah dikuasai oleh nafsu itu. Tangan nakal Naruto baru saja akan menyusup ke dalam baju dalam Hinata namun kegiatan itu berhenti karena mereka mendengar suara batuk yang di sengaja. Sontak bukan hanya tangan Naruto yang berhenti. Ciuman mereka juga.

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi jangan berbuat mesum di sini tuan." ujar orang yang ternyata petugas parkir tempat itu.

"Ma-maafkan kami." ucap Naruto mewakili tindakan konyol mereka tadi. Diliriknya gadis manis disebelahnya yang sedang tertunduk malu. Pipi gadis itu merona merah menampilkan kesan yang um, menggairahkan. Apa lagi gadis itu menggigit kecil bibirnya. Sungguh, saat itu juga Naruto ingin melanjutkan aksinya lagi. Tapi ia sadar tidak di sini.

"Kami tidak akan melakukannya lagi." lanjut Naruto lagi setelah itu menarik Hinata yang mau tidak mau langsung mengikutinya dalam diam. Mau bagaimana lagi? Dari pada dirinya ditinggalkan sendiri.

"Ki-kita mau kemana tuan?" tanya Hinata setengah sadar. Mereka sudah sampai di samping mobil sport berwarna hitam. Naruto mencuri ciuman singkat dari bibir Hinata sebelum menyuruh Hinata masuk.

Mabuk. Mereka berdua benar-benar mabuk saat ini. Mabuk karena alkohol dan juga mabuk oleh pesona diri mereka satu sama lain.

Hinata terima saja ketika Naruto menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Bahkan Hinata begitu menikmati ketika bibirnya kembali dicuri Naruto saat Naruto memasangkan sabuk pengaman di tubuhnya. Sekitar perjalanan sepuluh menit akhirnya mereka sampai di bangunan megah yang Hinata tahu itu adalah hotel.

Mereka segera turun dan Naruto memesan kamar untuk mereka. Naruto terus menggenggam tangan Hinata sampai pada kamar bertuliskan angka 123. Sebelum masuk Naruto menatap Hinata dan memberikan cengiran khasnya seolah berkata 'Bolehkah kita masuk? Aku benar-benar lapar'. Hinata yang melihat cengiran itu menundukkan wajahnya yang entah mengapa merona, seolah menjawab 'Ayo'.

Naruto menutup pintu dan tidak lupa menguncinya.

Di sanalah dua insan beda gender itu bersama. Saling terbakar dengan wajah merah. Panas. Itulah yang mereka rasakan. Dada mereka berdegup dengan kencang. Naruto menghadap Hinata dan menahan nafasnya. Gadis itu benar-benar manis. Sedang Hinata berusaha mengatur debaran dadanya dan menunggu apa yang terjadi.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Naruto memojokkan Hinata ke tembok dan mencium Hinata dengan ganas. Melanjutkan aksi mereka yang tadi tertunda tanpa ada halangan. Siapa yang akan melarang mereka? Tidak ada yang akan menghalangi karena hanya ada mereka berdua di sana.

.

Naruto mengecup bibir Hinata dengan lembut kemudian menghisapnya perlahan. Tangan Naruto mengelus surai indigo panjang Hinata. Lalu turun menyusuri tulang punggung Hinata, membuat Hinata merasakan desiran aneh. Aksi selanjutnya adalah tangan Hinata menggantung di leher Naruto ketika Naruto mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hinata. Itu harus dilakukan Hinata, karena kini kakinya terasa lemas. Seolah tulang kakinya telah berubah menjadi agar-agar.

Lidah Naruto dengan lihai mengabsen gigi Hinata, menggelitik langit-langit mulut Hinata, lalu bermain bersama lidah Hinata. Hinata yang makin terbakar membalas ciuman Naruto. Saling lilit dan hisap tidak terelakkan. Keduanya makin membara dalam nafsu. Naruto menekan kepala Hinata dan memiringkan kepalanya sendiri untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Jemari lentik Hinata meremas rambut Naruto saat sensasi aneh yang diterimanya kian menjadi.

Dengan terpaksa Naruto melepas bibir Hinata ketika gadis itu mendorong dada bidang Naruto. Yeah, Hinata butuh bernafas. Dari irisnya Naruto bisa melihat betapa merahnya wajah gadis indigo yang ada di depannya itu. Hinata terengah-engah mengambil nafas dalam-dalam peluh menetes dari keningnya, turun ke pipi, dagu, leher, sampai akhirnya menerobos masuk ke balik tank top ungu pucat yang tersembunyi di belakang blazer putihnya. Intinya gadis indigo ini sangat seksi.

.

Hinata berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya. Iris biru pria tampan di depannya ini menatapnya dengan intens. Gugup, baru pertama kali ini ada orang yang menatapnya seperti itu. Gabungan antara kagum, teroesona, dan juga 'lapar'.

.

Naruto merasa gila tak kala Hinata menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Gadis itu jelas malu, namun cara mengekspresikan rasa malunya itu membuat Naruto kehilangan kedalinya. Naruto membelai rambut panjang Hinata dan mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian berbisik dengan seksi tepat di telinga Hinata.

"Nona, kau tahu? Bibirmu, hanya aku yang boleh menggigitnya." tengkuk Hinata menegang mendengar perkataan posesif Naruto. Naruto kau benar-benar percaya diri sekali, padahal tahu gadis di depanmu ini namanya saja kau tidak tahu.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Naruto kembali melumat bibir Hinata dengan ganas. Bahkan tangannya tidak tinggal diam dan mulai memainkan bokong Hinata hingga gadis itu melenguh dalam ciuman mereka yang makin panas. Tangan nakal Naruto menyusuri perut Hinata dengan gerakan sesual menambahkan gairah dalam diri Hinata.

"Hm..." desah Hinata disela ciuman mereka ketika tangan nakal Naruto mulai menggodai dadanya dari luar.

Ya, Naruto hanya menangkup payudara kanan Hinata dan meremasnya halus. Ukurannya benar-benar membuat Naruto bergairah.

.

Gerah.

Itu yang kini Naruto rasakan. Apakah ini karena pendingin udara di kamar itu rusak? Atau mungkin saja ini pengaruh suasana mereka yang kian panas. Apapun penyebabnya Hinata juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ciuman yang disertai sentuhan sensual serta desahan Hinata telah membuat situasi makin panas.

"Nona, apa kau merasa kepanasan?" tanya Naruto membuka kancing atas kemeja slim fit yang dikenakannya. Dengan gugu Hinata mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Aku juga kepanasan. Mungkin kau harus membuka blazermu itu agar terasa sejuk." sambung Naruto sembari mendekat pada Hinata. Jemarinya dengan lihai membuka kancing blazer Hinata dan membukanya lalu membuang benda itu asal.

Glek.

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah ketika melihat gadisnya - yang Naruto klaim sebagai miliknya ketika tadi ia sudah mengklaim bibir Hinata tanpa penolakan dari gadis itu - hanya berbalut baju dalam dan rok span. Keadaan ini membuat Naruto semakin panas hingga ia membuka kemejanya dan membuannya asal.

Hinata terperangah melihat otot perut yang dibalut oleh kulit tan pria di depannya. Pria itu benar-benar menawan Hinata dengan pesonanya. Hinata makin malu ketika Naruto memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

Tapi, hey! Pria mana yang berkedip ketika melihat karya Kami-sama yang luar biasa ada di depannya? Bahu mulus putih Hinata, perutnya rata terlihat jelas dari tank top yang melekat dengan sempurna di tubuhnya. Dan oh, jangan lupakan bagian menonjol tubuh Hinata yang mampu membuat banyak pria akan meneteskan liur saat melihat ukurannya yang cukup wah (tentunya tidak ada seorang pria pun yang pernah melihatnya sebelum Naruto).

Naruto kembali tersenyum dan dibalas oleh Hinata. Mereka bersama tersenyum kikuk.

Naruto mengelus pipi Hinata dengan lembut membuat jantung Hinata berdebar lebih keras. Menatap gadis yang malu-malu kucing dengan senyum kecil. Bibirnya mencium bibir Hinata sekilas sebelum kemudian menggendong gadis itu ala bridal style menuju ranjang yang akan menjadi tempat terakhir dari kemabukan mereka.

Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka benar-benar mabuk sekarang. Mabuk karena alkohol, mabuk karena nafsu akan pesona diri mereka masing-masing, serta mabuk karena cinta? Ah, entahlah, ini masih sebuah misteri. Mana mungkin mereka yang baru bertemu kurang dari setengah jam yang lalu langsung jatuh cinta?

Namun, kembali lagi, kenapa mereka sampai di sana padahal mereka hanya sedikit mabuk? Jangan banyak bertanya, salahkan saja alkohol. Karena benda itu yang membuat mereka ada di situasi ini.

.

.

Naruto meletakkan Hinata dengan perlahan di ranjang, seolah Hinata adalah benda yang akan rusak jika diletakkan secara asal. Tapi, sungguh gadis itu sangat berharga bagi Naruto saat ini. Setelah meletakkan Hinata, Naruto kemudian bangkit dan berdiri di tepi ranjang untuk melihat gadisnya lebih jelas. Dan itu merupakan sebuah kesalahan.

Dari tempatnya berdiri Naruto malah makin bergairah karena Hinata yang seolah menantangnya. Tank top ungu pucatnya kini basah tepat di bagian dada dan perut. Memperlihatkan payudara Hinata yang naik turun karena nafas Hinata memburu. Oh, dada yang tadi sempat digodanya sebentar. Jangan lupakan kulitnya yang hampir seluruh tubuh berubah menjadi merah. Dan oh, rok sialan itu! Rok itu yang paling membuat Naruto makin tidak waras. Rok itu tersingkap dua puluh senti di atas lutut Hinata. Memperlihatkan paha putih mulus dan betis jenjangnya dengan sempurna. Naruto salahkan dirimu sendiri yang meletakkan Hinata tanpa memperbaiki roknya.

Seringai rubah Naruto muncul.

.

Hinata yang merasa dirinya ditatap dengan tatapan lapar hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangan sayunya dari iris biru Naruto. Jika sampai ia melihat iris itu lebih lama, yang terjadi adalah jantungnya akan kembali berpacu.

Dari sudut matanya Hinata melihat pria itu sedang menurunkan kancing celananya. Oh, kenapa dirinya jadi kikuk begini? Padahal yang dilihatnya bukan mata pria itu melainkan hanya tangan yang sedang membuka celana.

Demi Kami-sama!

Pria itu membuka celananya!

"Tu-tuan, kenapa kau buka celana?" tanya Hinata memberanikan diri.

"Aku kepanasan." jawab Naruto sambil memamerkan gigi putihnya yang makin membuat Hinata terpesona.

Naruto sudah menanggalkan celana panjang kainnya menyisakan boxer orange dengan gambar rubah imut. Dan perlahan Naruto merangkak naik ke tempat tidur untuk mengambil alih Hinata dengan berada di atas gadis itu. Memandang lekat-lekat gadis manisnya sambil mengelusi pipi halus Hinata. Senyuman hangat muncul di bibir Naruto.

Deg.

Cup.

Satu ciuman mendarat di kening Hinata.

Cup.

Satu ciuman di hidung Hinata.

Cup. Cup

Untuk kedua pipi tembemnya.

Cup.

Dagu Hinata juga tidak ketinggalan.

CUP.

Hingga akhirnya Naruto mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di atas bibir mungil Hinata.

Kecupan, jilatan, lumatan tak terhindarkan. Bibir mereka saling beradu dengan ganas. Hinata meremas rambut Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kekurangan oksigen menjadi penghalang bersatunya bibir mereka, namun setelah beberapa detik kemudian bibir mereka kembali menyatu seakan haus.

"Ahn..." Hinata menahan desahannya. Itu malah terdengar seperti godaan bagi Naruto yang kini mengalihkan bibirnya ke leher jenjang Hinata.

Naruto mengecupi tiap jengkal leher Hinata. Memberikan kecupan basah yang memabukkan. Jangan lupakan lidah nakalnya yang turut andil dengan memberi jilatan panas. Gadis di bawahnya benar-benar terasa enak di mulutnya.

.

"Hm..."

Hinata menahan desahannya agar tidak keluar. Namun rasanya percuma, desahan itu selalu lolos dengan mudah karena godaan pria kuning di atasnya yang menghanyutkan. Ciuman di lehernya begitu basah dan panas. Apa lagi lidah lunak Naruto yang menari-nari di lehernya. Godaan ini sungguh membuat Hinata melayang.

"Ahnnn!" pekik Hinata ketika merasakan kulit lehernya dihisap dengan kuat.

Pria itu tersenyum karena telah melihat karya pertamanya di leher Hinata. Dengan semangat penuh ia berambisi untuk membuat beberapa tanda kepemilikan lagi di leher Hinata.

Setelah puas membuat banyak tanda Naruto kembali beralih pada bibir Hinata yang memabukkan. Dilumatnya ganas bibir tipis itu dengan tangannya sibuk menggerayangi bahu mulus Hinata. Turun ke dadanya dan tidak lupa memberikan rangsangan lembut.

"Ehmm..." desah Hinata ditengah ciuman mereka.

Naruto menghentikan ciumannya dan menegakkan diri dengan duduk di atas perut Hinata. Hinata memandang Naruto dengan tatapan sayu yang menggoda. Bagaimana tidak menggoda? Wajahnya memerah sempurna bak kepiting rebus, ditambah deru nafas yang memburu dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka serta pakaiannya yang sudah berantakan. Satu hal yang saat ini ingin di lakukan Naruto.

Menelanjangi gadis itu.

.

Naruto menampakkan seringai jahilnya dan itu membuat Hinata bingung.

"Nona, kau sangat seksi."

Kalimat aneh itu muncul begitu saja dari bibir Naruto. Siapa yang sebenarnya membuat Hinata seperti itu?

"Ah... Tu-tuan.." seru Hinata berusaha menahan desahannya.

"Apa?"

"Bi..sa..kah kau ber-hen.. Ah.. ti?" pinta Hinata.

"Kau ingin aku berhenti?" tanya Naruto bingung. Gadis itu diam. Ia ragu karena satu sisi ia menikmatinya dan di sisi lain ia menolaknya.

"Tidak mau." tolak Naruto tegas. Ia menikmati mainannya. Apakah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa Naruto kini sedang memainkan dada Hinata?

Layaknya anak kecil mendapat mainan baru Naruto memainkan dada Hinata dengan girang. Diremasnya halus kemudian kasar. Intiya Naruto menyukai tekstur payudara Hinata yang kenyal dan enak disentuh.

Naruto bosan memainkan dada Hinata dari luar. Untuk itu, Naruto membuka tank top Hinata dengan mudah karena kerelaan hati sang pemilik.

Glek.

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan sulit. Melihat dada itu hanya berbalutkan bra bergambar hello kitty imut berwarna ungu membuat sesuatu milik Naruto semakin keras dan sesak di bawah sana. Payudara Hinata betul-betul menggodanya.

"Nona, setelah ini berakhir aku ingin kau menikah dengan ku." titah Naruto sembari tangan nakalnya melepas kaitan bra Hinata.

"Tapi tuan, ki..aahh."

"Ki?" Naruto menatap Hinata bingung. Kenapa gadis ini menghentikan ucapannya? Naruto bodoh, itu semua karena tanganmu sedang merayu dada kenyal Hinata tanpa penghalang.

"Shhh... Tuan... " desah Hinata kala Naruto memainkan puncak payudaranya dengan telunjuk besarnya.

"Jangan tahan nona, keluarkan desahanmu yang seksi itu."

"Ahn..." desah Hinata agak keras ketika Naruto menjepit puncak payudaranya dengan jempol dan telunjuk. Rangsangan itu makin terasa saat Naruto mulai memelintir nipple Hinata dengan gemas. Benda itu semakin keras dan mencuat membuat Naruto semakin semangat memainkannya.

"Ahh, tu-tuan..." desah Hinata makin menjadi.

"Hehe."

Kekehan?

Naruto hanya membalas dengan kekehan? Oh, aku hampir lupa jangan lewatkan mata berkilatnya yang entah menandakan apa.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya Naruto mendekat kembali pada Hinata. Mencium bibir kecil Hinata sekilas lalu turun ke lehernya. Memberikan jilatan kecil pada leher jenjang yang sudah banyak tanda kemerahan. Terus turun ke bahu Hinata dan terus turun. Memberikan rangsangan lebih pada sang gadis sambil terus memainkan dadanya. Hingga Naruto tiba di puncak dada Hinata.

"Hiyahhhh..."

Naruto menjilati benda yang mengagumkan itu. Lidahnya menari-nari di sana. Kedua nipple Hinata dimanjakan bergantian. Kiri kanan terus dijilati Naruto.

"Uhh, tuann... Ssshh..."

Seprai di putih yang tadinya rapi kini sudah kusut. Semua karena ulah tangan Hinata yang kesana kemari meremasi seprai yang tidak berdosa itu untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang dideranya. Pelaku yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah seorang pria bersurai pirang yang tengah asyik menyusu pada Hinata. Seperti seorang bayi yang kehausan pria itu dengan dengan semangat menghisap dada kanan Hinata.

Entah perasaan apa ini. Namun, yang Hinata tahu fikirannya makin kosong dan ia menginginkan lebih. Dan sebagai tandanya Hinata meremasi surai pirang pria itu serta menekan kepala si pria.

"Ahhh.. Auhhh hhaaa..."

Suara Hinata makin menjadi karena Naruto menghisap payudaranya makin menggila. Kadang dihisapnya kuat kadang juga lembut. Pokoknya hal itu memberikan kenikmatan bagi Hinata. Segala sentuhan Naruto adalah candu bagi Hinata.

Jika kalian fikir menghisap payudara Hinata membuat Naruto puas, maka kalian salah. Pria itu malah menginginkan lebih dengan mulai menggerayangi bagian perut Hinata dan terus ke bawah. Catat, paha Hinata.

Kiri kanan. Kuat lembut. Hisap bergantian. Jilat bergantian. Oh, remas bergantian juga tentunya. Hal itu sangat mengasyikkan bagi Naruto. Selain kenyataan payudara Hinata enak diremas karena begitu lembut, kenyal dan sensitif, suara desahan Hinata menjadi kenikmatan tersendiri di telinga Naruto. Meskipun menyenangkan tetapi hal itu juga membuat Naruto tersiksa. Pasalnya sesuatu di bagian bawah tubuhnya kian mengeras dan membuat tidak nyaman dibalik boxer rubahnya yang imut.

.

.

Naruto menghentikan permainannya dan duduk disebelah Hinata. Menatap gadis yang justru menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah berkata, 'kenapa berhenti?'.

"Sabar sayang, kita baru akan memulainya." ujar Naruto seolah mampu mendengar protes Hinata.

"Nona, kau punya kaki yang indah." puji Naruto sembari tangan nakalnya menyusuri betis Hinata. Naik ke pahanya, paha mulus yang membuat Naruto terpesona. Membelai bagian itu cukup intens kemudian tangannya menyibakkan rok Hinata yang sudah berantakan. Hingga terpampanglah celana dalam imut Hinata yang berwarna ungu bergambar hello kitty yang sepertinya pasangan dari bra yang entah dibuang kemana oleh Naruto.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum andalannya membuat jantung Hinata berpacu lebih cepat. Tapi, itu tidak berlangsung lama erangan Hinata kembali keluar karena jemari besar Naruto mebelai paha bagian dalamnya.

"Engghhh..."

Rintihan tertahan Hinata lepas karena pria itu menjamah bagian tubuh yang paling rahasianya di balik celana dalam tipisnya. Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendapati bagian itu basah. Dengan telunjuknya digodanya kewanitaan Hinata dari luar dengan gerakan ke atas dan ke bawah.

"Sssshhh, tu-tuan.."

Hinata merasa seolah tubuhnya tengah tersengat listrik kecil. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto baru saja menekan tombol 'on' Hinata dengan sengaja. Memberikan sedikit tekanan pada bagian menonjol lunak yang ada di balik celana dalam itu. Memberikan efek panas berlebihan bagi Hinata. Otaknya mulai kosong.

"Nona, kau basah." bisik Naruto tepat di telinga kanan Hinata.

Hinata tidak mampu merespon apapun karena setelah berbisik Naruto kembali membungkam mulut Hinata dengan bibirnya. Memberikan ciuman panas yang dalam tanpa melepaskan jemarinya dari kewanitaan Hinata yang makin basah.

"Hmm..." desah Hinata disela ciuman mereka. Tubuhnya bergerak tidak tenang. Tangannya kini bergelayut kembali di leher Naruto dengan manja sambil sesekali menjambak lembut surai pirang itu.

"Aahhh!" rintih Hinata melepaskan ciuman panas mereka yang langsung kembali disambung oleh Naruto.  
Kaki Hinata bergerak tidak tenang karena tangan Naruto menyusup ke balik celana dalamnya dan menyentuh aset berharga Hinata. Membelainya dari atas ke bawah, melumasi seluruh bagian luar kewanitaan Hinata. Tidak lupa memberi rangsangan lebih pada tombol 'on' Hinata dengan pijatan ringan yang makin membuat Hinata melayang.

"Ahhh, tuannnn..." kini Hinata bebas mengeluarkan desahannya karena Naruto membebaskan mulutnya. Tapi, bukan untuk berhenti melainkan kembali menyusu pada payudara Hinata.

Sementara itu jemari Naruto makin nekad turun mencari sesuatu. Mengelus perlahan mengikuti bagian kewanitaan Hinata hingga menemukan tempat di mana cairan Hinata terus keluar tanpa henti. Menerobosnya perlahan dengan jari tengahnya yang membuat Hinata sedikit kesakitan karena baru pertama kali ada yang memasukinya.

"Tu-an, apha yang kau lakhukan?" tanya Hinata menahan sedikit pedih karena jari itu mulai bergerak.  
I "Tidak tahu. Aku juga baru pertama melakukan ini." jawab Naruto jujur.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini memang pengalaman pertama bagi mereka. Tentu saja bukan yang terakhir.

.

Hinata makin kacau. Otaknya makin kosong. Perlakuan Naruto pada kewanitaannya tidak dapat diterima secara logika. Namun, hal itu juga tidak dapat ditolak tubuh Hinata. Gadis itu merasakan sedikit sakit ketika jari Naruto masuk ke dalamnya tapi beberapa saat kemudian rasa itu hilang digantikan rasa panas aneh yang makin membara. Sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya serta membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran. Sebut saja rasa itu adalah kenikmatan jamahan seorang Naruto.

"Ohh, tu-an. Kena-pha rasanya ahnnn... Akhuu akan meledh-ak? Sshhh..."

Rancauan itu membuat Naruto makin besemangat. Sebut saja, Naruto suka fakta bahwa cairan Hinata keluar lebih banyak. Itu berarti juniornya akan masuk lebih mudah bukan? Seringai tipis kembali muncul di wajah tampan Naruto.

"Ahhhhnnn!"

Jari Naruto makin menggila di dalam Hinata. Tidak peduli kalau cairan Hinata keluar semakin banyak dan membasahi seprei. Naruto terus menggerakkan jarinya dengan liar. Bahkan desahan pelan yang kini berubah menjadi jeritan tertahan menjadi kesenangan tersendiri bagi telinga Naruto.

Gadis yang ada di bawahnya ini betul-betul ingin dimiliki Naruto seutuhnya. Wajah cantik seputih porselen sang gadis kini berubah memerah. Ralat bukan hanya wajah, namun seluruh tubuh gadis itu memerah akibat gairah yang membara.

Naruto tidak rela membiarkan makanan nikmat di bawahnya ini begitu saja. Maka dari itu tanpa melepaskan jarinya dari kewanitaan Hinata, Naruto kembali menikmati dada Hinata yang sejak tadi sedikit terlupakannya.

"Hiyaaahhh! Tu-tuannn!" jerit Hinata panjang ketika merasa gelombang kenikmatan meledak keluar dari kewanitaannya.

Tubuh gadis itu bergetar dengan punggung melenting dan bokong yang sedikit diangkat. Naruto merasakan jarinya serasa diremas di dalam sana. Rasa hangat dan basah kian terasa di tangan Naruto. Setelah kedutan itu berkurang Naruto mengeluarkan jarinya dan menatap jari tengah itu dengan kagum. Jari itu basah penuh dengan cairan cinta Hinata. Rasa penasaran membawa Naruto untuk mengendus jarinya. Bau khas kewanitaan merasuki indra penciumannya membuat Naruto tergoda untuk mencicipi cairan yang masih melengket di sana.

Gairah Naruto tambah memuncak setelah mendapati bahwa cairan itu rasanya manis semanis madu. Safirnya melirik gadis yang sudah lemas di sisinya. Gadis itu terlihat mengatur nafasnya yang tadi memburu. Seringai Naruto keluar lagi. Kali ini ia ingin menikmati cairan itu lebih banyak.

Oh, jangan salahkan aku kenapa Naruto melakukan hal itu. Salahkan saja naluri seorang prianya hingga ia menyimpan beberapa anime hentai di laptopnya dan kini mencoba mengikuti adegan di dalamnya. Fakta cairan Hinata begitu manispun menambah minatnya untuk mencoba.

.

Naruto berpindah lagi. Kali ini ia sudah berada tepat disebelah kaki Hinata. Dengan satu tarikan cepat, tepat dan tanpa perlawanan Naruto melepaskan celana dalam Hinata. Setelah itu Naruto mengambil tempat di antara kaki Hinata dan melebarkan kaki Hinata hingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kewanitaan Hinata.

Glek.

Indah sekali.

Paduan warna merah muda dan juga cairan yang membuat bagian itu mengkilap.

Sangat menggugah selera untuk dimakan. Oleh Naruto tentunya.

"Kyaaa!"

Lagi, Naruto mengabaikan jeritan Hinata yang entah protes atau menikmati. Yang penting baginya adalah merasakan seluruh bagian bawah Hinata dengan lidahnya. Menjilati bagian itu untuk merasakan cairan manis yang menggoda lebih banyak.

Oh, sungguh hal ini membuat Naruto hampir lupa dengan dirinya sendiri. Um, maksudku kalian tahulah juniornya bahkan belum keluar dari sangkarnya.

Merasakan kedutan tidak menyenangkan di bawah sana Naruto baru menyadari dirinya juga perlu dipuaskan. Err, kalian tahu maksudku bukan?

.

.

Hinata merasa ada yang aneh. Kini ia tidak merasakan sentuhan lelaki pirang yang tadi menikmati kewanitaannya. Satu sisi ia merasa sedikit lega karena lepas dari godaan sang pria, namun di sisi lain ia merasa um, kecewa karena pria itu menghentikan hal yang enggan diakuinya sangat nikmat.

Hinata melirik ke bagian bawah tubuhnya dan tidak menemukan pria bersurai pirang itu.

"Kemana dia?" batin Hinata.

Sedetik kemudian Hinata terkejut karena pria itu tiba-tiba sudah ada di atasnya kembali.

"Mencari ku nona?"

Naruto tersenyum menatap iris pucat yang menampilkan sesuatu yang disebut terkejut. Terkekeh sedikit dan dibalas oleh dengusan sang gadis yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan kahwatir nona, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Kita baru saja akan memulainya."

"Ma-maksud tuan?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

Sungguh saat ini Hinata sangat gugup. Pria itu tesenyum manis namun penuh misteri. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

Dua detik setelah senyuman itu Hinata merasa kakinya makin dilebarkan.

"Bersiaplah nona." bisik Naruto sensual di telinga Hinata. Tidak lupa memberikan jilatan di sana menambah panas suasana.

"Tu-tuan.." cicit Hinata takut. Matanya menampilakan raut terkejut yang dibalas senyuman hangat Naruto.

Ada sesuatu yang membelai kewanitaannya yang sudah basah. Dan itu bukan tangan Naruto. Yang Hinata tahu sesuatu yang apapun itu namanya terasa keras, panas, besar, dan um, Hinata menyukainya.

"Jangan panggil aku tuan. Namaku Naruto nona." kini Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya. Setidaknya sebelum mereka bersatu Naruto ingin agar gadis itu tahu namanya.

"Na-Naru itu apha?" tanya Hinata terbata. Pasalnya sesuatu itu kini tambah intens membelainya. Bahkan beberapa kali benda itu terasa akan memasukinya meskipun hanya sedikit.

"Nona, kau penasaran ya?" kekeh Naruto masih sambil memainkan juniornya membelai kewanitaan Hinata.

Hinata terdiam namun wajahnya mengangguk perlahan menambah seringai Naruto.

"Kata orang ini akan sakit awalnya. Tapi, aku janji sakitnya akan hilang. Kalau memang rasanya sakit sekali kau boleh menggigit atau mencakarku nona."

Hinata sungguh tidak mengerti maksud Naruto.

"Hi-natha tuan. Namaku Hinata."

Naruto tersenyum. Akhirnya ia tahu nama gadisnya.

"Hinata, ini tidak akan lama."

Hinata yang masih bingung hanya merasa pasrah ketika Naruto menciumnya. Melumat bibirnya dengan ganas yang dibalasnya juga berupa remasan sayang pada surai kuning Naruto.

Saat itu juga Hinata merasa benda itu memaksa masuk di dalamnya. Ini begitu sakit. Hinata ingin berteriak namun bibirnya dibungkam Naruto. Benda itu dalam sekali sentakan yang menyakitkan masuk seluruhnya. Rasanya seperti dibelah dari dalam. Membuat Hinata menancapkan kukunya di bahu Naruto untuk menyalurkan rasa sakitnya. Sementara sang pria melenguh keenakan.

.

.

"Hinata tuan. Namaku Hinata."

Naruto tersenyum, akhirnya ia tahu nama gadisnya.

Ia mengecup bibir Hinata untuk mengurangi rasa tegang sang gadis. Harus Naruto akui ini sangat mendebarkan namun di saat bersamaan juga menyenangkan.

Ia masih setia membelai Hinata dengan juniornya. Namun, sepertinya juniornya itu tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Menuntut ingin dipuaskan juga.

"Susah sekali! Kenapa di anime terlihat begitu mudah?" fikir Naruto ketika mencoba memasukkan juniornya.

Sungguh ia kesusahan. Cairan Hinata memang banyak, namun hal itu tidak membuat junior Naruto mudah masuk. Akhirnya setelah memaksa dengan sekali sentakan juniornya masuk seluruhnya dalam Hinata.

Dapat Naruto rasakan gadis itu memekik dalam ciuman mereka. Kuku Hinata juga menancap dalam di bahunya. Memang agak sakit bagi Naruto, namun hal itu tidak seberapa dengan kenimatan yang kini Naruto menjalar di juniornya. Kehangatan dan rasa nikmat ketatnya kewanitaan Hinata adalah hal baru yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Naruto. Meskipun begitu, ia paham Hinata belum siap sepenuhnya untuk itu berdiam diri dan melepas ciumannya.

.

"Sakit.." cicit Hinata. Rasanya begitu sakit sampai Hinata menitikkan air mata.

"Sabarlah, ini tidak akan lama Hime."

Naruto menenangkan Hinata dengan mengelus rambut indigo panjangnya yang begitu halus di tangan Naruto. Membisikkan beberapa kalimat manis. Lalu tangannya yang tadi mengelus rambut kini berganti menelusuri pipi gempil Hinata. Matanya yang sebiru samudra menatap dengan hangat, menghipnotis iris lavender Hinata tenggelam di sana. Tidak lupa juga kecupan basah nan lama disertai godaan jahil tangan Naruto di dada Hinata. Membelai puncaknya hingga Hinata melupakan kesakitannya.

Merasa Hinata sudah tenang Naruto memulai aksinya. Bagaimanapun bagian bawahnya butuh dipuaskan, apa lagi kewanitaan Hinata yang ketat memijitnya sesekali karena godaan tangannya di dada Hinata.

Naruto memulainya dengan gerakan perlahan yang diiringi lirihan Hinata menahan perih.

"Pe-pelan, ini sa-kit."

Naruto tidak menggubris ucapan Hinata. Ia tetap menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan stabil. Rasanya begitu luar biasa bagi Naruto. Juniornya begitu dimanjakan di bawah sana.

Sementara itu Hinata mulai merasakan kedutan menyenangkan dari kewanitaannya. Rasanya tidak bisa diungkapkan. Seperti ada listrik yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya dan membuat otaknya kosong. Rasanya lebih menyenangkan dari jari Naruto yang menggodanya tadi.

"Sshhhh, Narhuu.." desah Hinata.

Seringai Naruto muncul. Gadis itu menyukainya. Menyukai gerakan juniornya. Membuat Naruto sedikit mempercepat gerakannya.

"Auhh..."

"Sakitnya sudah hilang kan?" goda Naruto di telinga Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa menjawab dengan anggukan karena permainan Naruto membuatnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun selain desahan. Naruto tidak tahan. Begitu tidak tahan untuk kembali merasakan bibir Hinata yang kini sudah sedikit membengkak akibat ulahnya.

Naruto kembali melayang kecupan mesra panas nan basah pada Hinata yang juga dibalas. Mengecap seluruh bagian yang ada di mulut Hinata meskipun sejak tadi telah dirasakannya berkali-kali.

Gerakan pinggul Naruto semakin menggila menghantarkan kenikmatan lebih bagi kedua insan yang tengah dimabuk cinta ini. Ah, entah mabuk cinta atau mabuk alkohol. Intinya mereka mabuk.

.

"Ah.. Naru, inhi nikmat." desah Hinata, tanpa sadar ia ikut menggoyangkan pinggulnya mencoba mengikuti permainan Naruto.

"Sangat nikmat Hime."

Permainan mereka semakin liar. Pinggul Naruto bergerak makin cepat memberikan kenikmatan tiada tara bagi mereka berdua.

Semakin cepat dan dalam milik Naruto memasuki Hinata. Semakin licin dan berkedut nikmat pula kewanitaan Hinata. Naruto benar-benar kehilangan kendali tubuhnya saat kewanitaan Hinata menghisapnya dengan intens disertai remasan memanjakan pertanda klimaksnya Hinata.

"Hinata, aku akan keluar." geram Naruto mempercepat permainannya.

"Ahh, Narhuu, aku baru meledak. Kau therlalu ahnnn, chepathh." protes Hinata.

"Auhnnn, Naru..."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya pelan guna meredam desahannya yang makin menjadi. Otaknya kacau karena gerakan Naruto makin liar.

Naruto memberikan ciuman panas nan panjang bagi Hinata. Ia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Hinathaa! Ghhh!" jerit Naruto di potongan leher Hinata. Saat itu juga ia mengeluarkan semua benihnya di dalam Hinata.

"Panass." Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang panas di dalam tubuhnya.

Saat itu juga mereka berdua berdiam diri mengatur nafas yang tadinya menghilang. Setelah merasa stabil Naruto mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Hinata yang ternyata menatapnya juga.

"Hinata, kau luar biasa." puji Naruto.

"Kau juga, gerakanmu hebat."

"Benarkah?" Naruto bertanya disertai senyum kebanggaannya.

"Hm."

Seringai Naruto timbul lagi.

"Ayo lakukan lagi." ucap Naruto penuh keyakinan.

"Eh?" Hinata terkejut dengan permintaan Naruto.

Saking terkejutnya sampai ia baru menyadari bahwa mereka masih menyatu saat Naruto mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Memberikan rasa nikmat lagi bagi mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Mereka sungguh menghabiskan malam pertama mereka dengan penuh gairah. Terbukti dari jam yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi namun mereka masih terlelap. Entah berapa ronde yang mereka lakukan tadi malam sampai mereka selelah ini.

Kesadaran pertama kali menghampiri Hinata. Matanya mengerjab beberapa kali. Hinata merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya disertai kuapan panjang. Rasa nyaman dari selimut membuatnya makin betah berlama-lama. Apa lagi lengan kekar yang memeluk pinggangnya. Rasanya Hinata ingin tidur seharian. Namun, sayangnya ia harus bekerja.

Dengan berat hati Hinata melepaskan tangan kekar itu dari pinggangnya dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Matanya masih berusaha mencermati tembok putih yang bukan warna cat kamarnya. Namun bukan itu yang dicarinya melainkan jam.

"Eh? Jam sembilan?"

Awalnya ia masih mengantuk melihat jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Sedetik kemudian otaknya mulai bekerja seperti seharus membuat Hinata terbelalak kaget.

"Astaga! Jam sembilan! Aku terlambat!" teriak Hinata sembari menepuk wajahnya.

"Kenapa berisik sekali?" protes Naruto yang ikut terbangun.

"Aku terlambat bekerja! Sudah jam sembilan!" teriak Hinata frustasi.

"Ha? Jam sembilan?" Naruto ikut melihat jam.

"Aku terlambat juga!" teriak Naruto juga.

1

Naruto menatap Hinata yang ternyata Hinata juga menatapnya.

2

"Kau siapa?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

3

Naruto mulai menyadari sesuatu begitu juga Hinata. Dada Hinata telanjang.

"Eh?" Hinata membulatkan matanya begitu menyadari arah pandang Naruto.

"Kyaa!" Hinata langsung menarik selimut menutupi dadanya yang sejak tadi menjadi pemandangan Naruto.

"Mesum!"

Teriakan Hinata kini benar-benar menyadarkan Naruto.

"Eh? Astaga! A-apa yang telah kita lakukan?"

.

.

Halo semua!

Setelah digantung dua bulan akhirnya fic ini lanjut juga. *teriakgaje

Jujur, yang bikin lama itu rasa capek pulang kerja. Alhasil seperti ini. Semoga para readers sekalian puas dengan chapter ini.

Terimakasih yang chapter lalu sudah mau mereview. Untuk Small Bride saat ini masih dalam pengerjaan yang baru karena ternyata laptop Nana sudah rusak parah. Mohon maaf kalau chapter ini belum bisa dikatakan baik. Juga maaf karena Nana tidak bisa balas reviewnya satu per satu.

Akhir kata tolong tinggalkan pesan dan kesan readers sekalian di kolom review. Review kalian adalah penyemangat bagi Nana.

Nana permisi.

Salam,

Nana.


End file.
